


7 - (Larry)

by dali211



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Post-Break Up, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dali211/pseuds/dali211
Summary: "We pretend and avoid, but deep down our lives circle around what we can't afford to have. What we decided to let go."This is how I adapted the song "7" by catfish and the bottlemen -which was covered by Louis on tour- to Larry theories about their relationship, more specifically their breakup while being solo.This also is a straight up monologue.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	7 - (Larry)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my phone's notes since he sang the song on his first show and just recently stumbled upon it because I didn't have wifi and was bored :) I hope you like it and if you don't then that's understandable since I'm not a writer, just a fangirl in pain :)
> 
> Btw, I imagine this from Louis' pov, but I think both povs work just fine.

I want to pause time, no pressure weighting our shoulders. No other commitments. No people surrounding us, chasing us.  
I want to lose a couple days in our timeline, days only we know and live.

We know how to be strong and I hate that beings strong is the best thing we know how to do. That's all we ever did, that's all we know.

Holding on was our lifestyle, we never had trouble coping but you and I know that wasn't what we wanted. But is this it? It's less angsty but it feels worse, and you know it too.

We promised to be there for each other, always. But how can we do that continent's away? How can we do that without hurting?

We pretend and avoid, but deep down our lives circle around what we can't afford to have. What we decided to let go.

I know I promise to call and I know I never do.  
It's probably good I haven't called though, but I always want to. I ache to hear your voice and tell you I miss you, but I don't want to hurt you so I have to keep myself from you -and to be honest- this is the worst kind of strong I've ever been.

I've always been and wanted to be strong so I can kiss you at night. I was strong so I could hold you a little longer. Not to be like this -never like this- where we struggle to keep away from each other.

And I'd beg you to try with me, but I know I'm never home. I'd love you like this, but I will have another year alone.

I'd worship where you stand, but I can't follow to where you go. We both know this. We know we can keep running around and after each other like we always have, but we also know how much it hurts to know it's temporary, and that at the end of the day, we'll stay impossible.

Strong it's all we can ever be and I know you are as tired of that as I am. 

And I've tried to ignore it every time you phone, but I never come close. I don't think things through.  
I know we're killing each other, but you make me weak in the knees and shorten my breath. I can't help but yearn for you. I can't help but let myself go while hoping for you to come back.

If I was smarter I would erase you from my life, because I want to protect us from ourselves.  
But rules never seemed to apply when it comes to you. I know what I should do, but you know how much I can't, not on my own. You've always been the one who made me strong.

We've probably never struggled sleeping, but I never want to when you're the one laying next to me. I can't keep longing and trying to hold on to every second we can spend together.

I love you, I always have and the one I love will always be you.  
You'll always be my safe place. You'll always be my home.  
I'll always dream of you while being away, and your warmth will be the reason I'm homesick.  
I don't want to miss you all the time, because I know we can't go back to each other. 

I love you, but I need a second to myself. I need to forget how you feel, I need to forget to not miss.

We are killing each other, but you're also what keeps me alive and the reason I love living.

I don't know what to do.  
I'm sick of being strong.


End file.
